


喵

by zilan



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilan/pseuds/zilan
Summary: 随手的段子就，瞎搞呗（）是猫化，大概？
Relationships: Tsuchimikado Motoharu/Accelerator
Kudos: 5





	喵

**Author's Note:**

> 随手的段子  
> 就，瞎搞呗（）  
> 是猫化，大概？

普通的放课回家，土御门元春发现自己的床已经被捷足先登了。虽然那人只占据了小小的一角。  
那是一个白色的少年，白得脱色，有点像画室里常见的石膏。他以母体中胎儿一般的姿势蜷缩着，看不到脸，也不知道有没有睡着。  
土御门像他靠近了些，少年头上的猫耳像是感知到什么似的微微抖动。  
猫耳？  
啊，之前一直惊异于少年莫名奇妙的出现，居然忽略了那对更加莫名其妙的猫耳。  
不过这样就说的通了，前几天舞夏确实捡了一只瘦骨嶙峋白猫回来。  
土御门元春十分平静地接受了面前的少年是猫这一事实。  
等等，这真的说得通吗？  
无所谓啦，他什么大风大浪没见过。

——

这只白猫不亲人。  
这点他在前两天已经领教过了——满心满意想喂食结果惨遭猫爪糊脸。虽然因为过于瘦弱而没有多少力气，但爪子异常锋利，还是把土御门挠的够呛。  
哪怕他变成了人形，猫的本性似乎也没有变。惊醒的白猫支起上身，血红的眸子不乏敌意地盯着土御门。  
如果只是这样的话，倒也没有什么关系，土御门这两天快被挠习惯了。  
问题在于事发突然，原本白猫是一丝不挂的，现在也是。  
他突然觉得那白晃晃的身体有些刺眼。  
你要么把衣服穿上要么给我变回去啦，他想。

——

好想也没有什么可以给他穿的，土御门打开衣柜沉思良久。自己的衣服肯定是太大了，可是又没有别的，或者……  
土御门转头望向白猫的脸：“你介意穿女仆装吗喵？”  
危险发言。  
白猫偏了偏头，耳朵因为这个动作软软地塌向一边。他的尾巴绕至身前，无意识地小幅度摆动着。  
哦。  
他听不懂人话。  
辛亏他听不懂。

——

只能去给他买两件衣服了。  
那么尺寸——拖着这个未着一缕的家伙上街显然不太现实——来量一下吧。  
土御门元春手持卷尺靠近白猫，对方立刻像是察觉到危险一般后退。好吧，他现在的确表情狰狞，但那是因为想到了自己会被挠成什么样子。  
没问题的，再怎么说体术也是他土御门的招牌武器啊。他以决一死战（？）的态度扑了上去，抓住白猫两只纤细的手腕压制对方。  
猫爪逃生，堪称完美。  
虽说他总觉得身下的人，或者说猫，正一脸看垃圾的表情。  
不用在意这些细节。  
为了腾出手来量尺码，接下来只得单手擒着白猫的手腕，不过足够了。因为是流浪猫吗，土御门一边绕着卷尺一边思量，真的好瘦啊。  
最后还有腰围……诶？白猫突然用力挣扎起来，是弄疼他了？还是时间太久了？也可能……  
原来如此，怕痒啊。看着龇牙咧嘴的白猫，土御门元春有点想笑。


End file.
